


Let me swim in this dream, even if this is a lie

by trafaldude



Category: Free!
Genre: Confused Tachibana Makoto, Crybaby Matsuoka Rin, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, Haru being Haru, Jealous Yamazaki Sousuke, Light Angst, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Sousuke thinks it's Unrequited Love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well at least they think Haru and Makoto are together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trafaldude/pseuds/trafaldude
Summary: Sousuke Yamazaki hates Nanase Haruka.It was written in the stars, obviously.OrIt takes a while but Sousuke finally gets the stick out of his ass and manages to befriend the enigma that was called Haru. But ends up falling in love along the way.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Tachibana Makoto, Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Let me swim in this dream, even if this is a lie

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta,, so there might be mistakes!! I know this sucks pls dont hate me aAaaa

Sousuke Yamazaki hates Nanase Haruka. 

It was written in the stars, obviously.

He hates how Nanase is better at him in everything, how Rin starts acting up like a fucking child on candy whenever they were in a joint practice, and how Tachibana mothers him almost every damn minute.

But most importantly he hates how Nanase's face literally lights up when he's in the water. _It's not like Sousuke checks up on the dolphin boy, no way in hell, pshtt._ He just happened to see it, one day, when everyone else was tired, grumpy, and hungry. 

As usual the teenager was still there, one with the water and all that junk. Sousuke doesn't swim anymore because of his shoulder but that didn't mean that he would stop trailing the Samezuka swimmers around. Rin forgot his jacket at the end of the pool, so while he was chattering away with Tachibana, Sousuke decided to get it. 

And that's when all hell freezes because Sousuke stops to stare breathlessly at Haru. It was like being punched in the gut. 

_He's never seen Haru smile so.. damn stupid._

"Jesus Christ, you look like a creep. Get out of the water, Nanase." He wasn't dealing with this today. Nope. But the stubborn freestyle swimmer stared at him with immense attention. As if he could will away the huge whale shark, Sousuke snorts. That would be the day. 

Shrugging, he picks up Rin's jacket then walks away without any additional words for Haru. But his mind does linger on the expression the other teenager had. He said to himself that he'll forget all about it. 

It's been a month. 

And like the owner of the face that was constantly haunting his dreams, it stays stubbornly on Sousuke's mind. And that concludes why he's hated Nanase's face ever since. Hates how Haruka's eyes crinkle in the water, how his cheek turns rose colored, and.. 

Stupid Rin for influencing Sousuke's brain with his romantic ass. He'll get him back for this, he swore on his pride. 

It wasn't like he and Nanase were friends anyway, okay maybe a little bit. But just a tiny spec. They were on first name basis now, which oddly he forgot, since he keeps referring him to his last name. 

But he does regret bullying and using scare tactics on Haruka. Yes, he was protective of Rin, which didn't guarantee him to scare the living shit out of the freestyle swimmer but he did so anyway. And he's been trying to make up for it, really. 

* * *

"Ne, Sous.. don't you think Haru's being particularly weird lately?" Rin stated randomly on a fine evening, while Sousuke was sprawled on the floor reading a shoujo manga, it was Gou's for your information. Sousuke did _not_ own any damn shoujo mangas. And never mind the fact that he enjoyed reading it. 

"What do you mean? Haruka's always weird." A flipping of a page could be heard and then another beat of silence. Rin who was on the top bed, hummed in annoyance "You have a point but I meant weirder than usual." 

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes as Rin made a frustrated grunt. Riling up his best friend was not new. In fact he's gotten too good at it. With a sigh the tall Yamazaki closes the manga and stood up, briefly stretching "I'm going to get a soda, want anything?" 

Rin shook his head. He lied back down on the bed, motioning Sousuke to go hurry up. The man in turn, takes his earphones, plugging it in his phone while graciously walking out of their dorm. Well, that stops when the sign on the vending machine said "OUT OF SERVICE" 

Eyes twitching, Sousuke frowns. 

**YOU:** I'm gonna go to the park

 **RIN:** Why???

 **YOU:** Vending machine is out

 **RIN:** Don't get lost

 **YOU:** Fuck you too. 

With that he closes his phone, Sousuke was determined to get to the park and show Matsuoka who was boss. He got lost a couple of times, okay thrice, but that's not the point

"Sousuke."

"Haruka." 

Awkward silence ensues as both men eye each other hesitantly, who would've thought Nanase would be in the park of all places?! Behind Haru he could see Makoto trotting, probably trying to catch up. 

"H-hey Sousuke!" The brunette smiles sheepishly as he closes the space between him and Haru, sweat clearly glistening against his skin. Makoto rubbed the back of his head occasionally glancing at his best friend and at Sousuke. 

"Tachibana." The Samezuka student grunts 

"What brings you here? Me and Haru just came from the new aquarium, it was really good, wasn't it Haru-chan?" It was awfully quiet until Haru flicks his eyes to Makoto, with that expressionless face of his, the teen sighs.

"Drop the chan Makoto." he pauses to think for a moment, pursing his lips he replies "It was okay." And if you think Sousuke found it cute then you're absolutely just terrible. Whatever Makoto was going to say, It took all Sousuke's willpower to resist the urge of rubbing his face in annoyance. 

"So what's Rin up to? Do you think he'll mind if we have another joint practice?" At the mention of practice, Haruka perks up, eyes wide and full of emotion, like a child recieving a gift on a birthday. 

"When has Rin ever minded?" Honestly though, when has _he?_ Makoto chuckles fully knowing what he meant. It's these moments where Sousuke wonders why does small talk even exist when people just ask stupid questions they know the answer to. 

"I suppose you're right about that." The backstroke swimmer scratches his cheek in a bashful manner, catching Sousuke off guard. "Well, anyway, we were just going to get drinks would you like to join us?" Right. He totally forgot about Nanase's presence. Speaking of which where was the shorter teen? 

"Where's Haruka?" 

"Huh.. he was just here a second ago- HARU!" Makoto spluttered as said teen was stripping off his clothes, now only left in his jammers. He gives Sousuke an apologetic grin before running off towards the pond. He's not surprised, but Makoto should really be prone to Haruka's antics by now. 

Either way he doesn't have a choice, if he leaves he's sure Makoto is going to accidentally tell Rin about it and then he's going to get a scolding. Staying with them is really his only option. 

So, he walked. Towards them. Willingly. 

They should be glad he hates Rin being mad at him. Really they should be, cause he's making an effort to put up with their shit. What's even worse is that the police showed up. This wasn't looking too well. 

He's nearby the sign of the pond when the officers are ready to handcuff Tachibana who was at the edge. Snorting, Sousuke is glad he walked leisurely at his own pace. Left with no choice Makoto makes a worried face before diving in the pond, pulling Haruka with him as he swims the fastest he could. 

"Yeah, no. I'm not helping them, fuck Rin." He turns around leaving the scene behind him to look for a vending machine. And if he heard confused yelling from the officers, he definitely did not have a little smirk on his face.

* * *

You could say the day was pretty eventful. He was back in the dorms after 3 hours, so he got lost again, big deal. Rin as expected was pissed. Oh boy, here it comes. 

"Why didn't you help Makoto and Haru!" The redhead was holding his phone, from the other side of the line Makoto protested

"Rin it's fine-"

"No it's not fine! You could have been arrested!" 

"It's Haruka's fault for jumping in the pond, what are you yelling at me for?" Sousuke deadpans, the other teen grimaces not knowing what to say. Finally Makoto takes pity on Rin

"Haru-chan has been given a punishment. So don't worry about it!" 

Both Samezuka students look at each other curiously. They blink once or twice in shock letting out a big "EHHH?" Well Rin did Sousuke barks in laughter.

"Makoto what kind of punishment?!" 

"He won't be having any of his soaking for a month. He'll have to use the shower." 

"But that's impossible! Haru wouldn't do that!" 

"I took the bathtub drain stopper." 

Sousuke laughs even harder. It was not doing anything to calm Rin down. 

"You have to make up for leaving them Sous," Rin with his mischievous smile on place, retorted. His shark-like teeth baring at him. Wait what. 

"Fuck off Rin." 

"It's fine Rin really-" 

"What Tachibana said, he doesn't mind." 

Rin shakes his head, it seems like he already formulated a plan. As scary as Rin can be with those crazy ideas of his, Sousuke was not going to let the other man walk all over him. Not even if he was his platonic soulmate or whatever. 

"As an apology to Makoto, you need to go on a playdate with Haru!" Rin had the audacity to smirk at him. Sousuke would actually do it. No he wouldn't, why would he? Not even if he was offered the new Animal Crossing game

Screw Tom Nook. 

"Haru won't even say yes Rin, you know that." Makoto surprisingly still on his side of the line replied, on the other hand Sousuke felt offended. Was Sousuke not considered as one of Haruka's types? Tch. Bleh, why would he care about that. 

Suddenly the Iwatobi high schooler blurts out as if reading the man's internal struggles "No offense Sousuke-kun! It's just that Haru rarely gets out of the house, and-" 

"Non taken. I'll go, tell Nanase to meet me here by 1 in the afternoon, if he shows up, then he shows up. If he doesn't I'm taking his supply of mackerel and burning it in front of his eyes." 

This shuts up Rin and Makoto for a whole minute. 

"You seem really eager about this Sousuke." Rin blew a large whistle, Makoto was still in shellshock. From the opposite side of the room Sousuke was flustered, he was looking away from Rin but if you squinted you could see a tint of red peaking through his shirt collar. And the tips of his ears were burning. 

"S-shut up! It's not what you think!" 

It was totally not a date. Whatever they said, it didn't matter. Because Sousuke was only making up for things. Plus wouldn't Tachibana be third-wheeling anyway? Rather, him being a third wheel is more accurate actually. 

"Are you sure Sousuke-kun? You really don't have to. Haru-chan isn't even going to have mackerel for the whole week."

Sousuke nods even if Makoto can't see it "Yeah. I'm sure." That settles it, he officially had a play date with Haruka and Makoto. If you would have told him that a year earlier, you would have been sporting a broken nose while Sousuke angrily stares at you.

He wouldn't be sorry. Not one bit.

Rin shoots him a shit-eatting grin and was about to say something when Sousuke threw a pillow at the redhead, making his phone drop on the floor. 

"Souuuus!" 

The other teen cracked a smile, then flips him off. Rin pouted, he hurriedly picked up the phone and asked if Makoto was still there, he was, and now Haru was also audible.

"Rin." The freestyle swimmer mutters all of a sudden, giving Rin's heart a palpitation.

"Yeah?" Well this certainly was a surprise. However Sousuke was in the bathroom probably changing his clothes. 

"Tell Ya-Sousuke, to kindly fuck off." 

"No." Rin snorted

Now being jostled to his bed, Sousuke takes Rin's phone from his hand

"Go on a date with me Nanase."

"Why?" 

"I owe an apology to Tachibana." 

"And me?" 

"No, you caused it."

"..then why am I-"

"Just do it, I'll even buy you Mackerel."

"Deal." 

Sousuke smirked at Rin who was still on the bed with an unamused look. Well it looks like he officially had a date. 

"Thanks for taking him out Sousuke-kun, I'll drop Haru-chan around 10 on Saturday!" Makoto ended the call before Sousuke could even respond 

Wait what-

He'll drop Haru- 

_Shit. This was actually a play date._

_With only the two of them._


End file.
